Satisfecho
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: ¡Por el rey! En la sala todos hicieron eco a sus palabras, las copas brillaban débilmente a la luz de las velas. La sala estaba cubierta por hermosas telas y flores, llena de los invitados más queridos del rey y su nuevo consorte. Merdred inconcluso, eventual Merthur.


**N/A:** Este One-Shot está inspirado/basado en la canción Satisfied de Hamilton. Como aclaración, nada me pertenece. Merlín pertenece a la BBC, y la canción al talentoso Lin-Manuel Miranda, si no han escuchado Hamilton, corran, porque vale la pena. Helpless es mi canción favorita. En fin, espero les guste lo que he hecho. Recuerden, los reviews me hacen feliz jaja, espero me dejen su opinión.

* * *

 **Satisfecho**

—¡Muy bien, muy bien. ¡De eso estaba hablando! Ahora, todos reciban con un aplauso al adorable padrino, ¡Sir Mordred! —Gwaine puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico druida, quién esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas cubiertas con un rubor juvenil.

Mordred se aclaró la garganta y levantó su copa al aire.

—¡Un brindis por el rey!

 _¡Por el rey!_

 _¡Por el rey!_

 _¡Por el rey!_

En la sala todos hicieron eco a sus palabras, las copas brillaban débilmente a la luz de las velas. La sala estaba cubierta por hermosas telas y flores, llena de los invitados más queridos del rey y su nuevo consorte, Merlín Emrys.

—¡Por Emrys!

 _¡Por Emrys!_

 _¡Por Emrys!_

 _¡Por Emrys!_

—De un amigo, que siempre ha estado a su lado… —El brillo en sus ojos se apagó, aunque la sonrisa siguió allí. Miró a Merlín, brillante Merlín, un fina corona de plata en su cabeza, su mano enlazada a la de Arthur, el anillo de oro que les unía hasta la muerte.

Palabras vacías que se repitieron en su cabeza.

 _A su lado._

 _A su lado._

 _A su lado._

—Por su unión y la esperanza que proveen —" _¡Por la esperanza, por el reino!"_ Exclamaron. Arthur tenía una mirada orgullosa y satisfecha, labios amorosos que besaron la mano que sostenía—. ¡Porque siempre estén satisfechos!

No debería ser así.

 _Rebobina._

 _Rebobina._

Mordred recuerda bien esa noche, la noche de la que puede que se arrepienta el resto de sus días. Recuerda a los caballeros ebrios en la taberna, riendo estruendosamente y la luz de velas de ensueño, como un deseo que simplemente no se puede reconocer. Pero él nunca olvidará esa primera vez en que vio el rostro de Merlín como lo que era, un hombre, un poderoso hombre que también era el más maravilloso de todos.

Él no ha podido volver a ser el mismo desde entonces.

Ojos inteligentes y profundos, una criatura de magia sin límites.

Y cuando se acercó con esa sonrisa torcida para sentarse a su lado, él olvidó hasta su maldito nombre.

—Mordred... ¿No te unes a ellos? —Mordred se encontró perdido en los pliegues en sus ojos y la forma en que sus labios se movieron, el maravilloso acento que poseía. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejarse. A sus espaldas, Gwaine abrazaba a Elyan mientras cantaba una balada.

—No soy bueno cantando.

Merlín dejó ir una risa pequeña que encendió su corazón en llamas, cada parte ardiendo. Enamorarse era un juego peligroso.

—Me da la impresión de que eres alguien que no está satisfecho con lo que le rodea. Siempre que te miro estás solo, apartado de los otros caballeros.

—Estoy seguro de que no sé a qué te refieres —Intentó evadir, porque el tema era sensible. Y era cierto. Él quería a los caballeros como sus hermanos, pero no terminaba de encajar en el puzzle que conformaban.

—No puedes ocultarlo —Merlín miró sin mirar un momento, sus ojos vacíos y tristes. Un hombre que ha visto mucho, que ha sufrido más—. Eres un poco como yo. Nunca estoy satisfecho.

—¿Tú? —El chico dijo, incrédulo—. ¿El hechicero de la corte? ¿El compañero del único y futuro rey?

—Antes de ser Emrys, soy solo Merlín —El brujo le recordó con amabilidad—. Una persona simple, alguien que era campesino, luego un sirviente y tenía que ocultar sus dones si no quería morir en la horca.

Mordred asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería. A pesar de que la prohibición había sido levantada, estaban muy lejos de ser realmente libres. Y, en cierta parte, no era suficiente.

—A veces se siente como que nunca estaré satisfecho —Fue apenas un susurro, pero él pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

—Lo entiendo —Los ojos de Mordred se conectaron con los suyos, Merlín no retiró los suyos y lo sabían. Ambos lo sabían—. Las personas sin magia jamás podrán entender.

—No —Merlín aceptó y algo en él cambió de forma abrupta—. Pero podemos intentar enseñarles. Sé que algún día todo será mejor, seremos aceptados. Solo espera…

Y así es que se sentía cuando encontrabas a alguien con quien podría compartirlo todo, alguien con el mismo nivel de ingenio que tú, con un sinfín de probabilidades. ¿Cuál demonios era la trampa? Había una sensación de libertad y luz. Eran el hechicero de la corte y un caballero druida, al fin siendo amigos.

La conversación duró muchos minutos, tal vez un par de horas, todo lo que dijeron en total acuerdo. Fue un sueño, un baile de sonrisas, un poco de postura y un poco de situación. Ellos incluso coquetearon.

Pero había algo en la mirada de Merlín al hablar de hacer que alguien sin magia comprendiera, su respuesta era por instinto, apasionada y segura. Él quería desesperadamente que alguien lo comprendiera.

Ciego, Mordred solo podía ver lo apuesto e inteligente que era, lo mucho que quería llevárselo lejos de la taberna, tenerlo solo para él.

—¡Hey, Merlín! ¿Qué hacen, secreteando en un rincón? ¡Vengan a celebrar con nosotros!

Voltearon. La sonrisa del rey era luminosa, su mirada quizá un poco...

 _Indefensa…_

Y él sabía, podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos, que simplemente estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Que se sentía indefenso.

Cuando Merlín sonrió a su rey, Mordred se dio cuenta de tres verdades fundamentales exactamente al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos —Le animó, para levantarse.

—¿A dónde? —Merlín dijo en un tono que quiso pasar desapercibido.

—El rey aguarda y rechazarlo no es una opción, al menos, no si quiero tener alguna oportunidad de ocupar un puesto más importante.

—Ah, un chico ambicioso —Emrys se vio un poco apesadumbrado a pesar de que sonrió—. Entonces vayamos, cambiemos tu vida.

—Guía mi camino, gran Emrys.

Risas que no eran sinceras, manos que se rozaron en un último intento.

¡Número uno!

—¿Qué hacías acaparando a nuestro pequeño Sir Mordred? —Arthur dijo, recibiendolo con palmadas y una nueva jarra de aguamiel.

Mordred era un joven, rodeado de grandes y honorables hombres que le llevaban muchos años de edad. El mismo Emrys era algunos años —quizá muchos, no estaba seguro—, mayor que él. Aunque eso no le hacía quererle menos, desearle menos.

—Creo que confundes a Mordred con el niño que era cuando llegó —Merlín le sonrió, su corazón saltó—. Yo veo a un joven hombre que le ha pateado el trasero a Gwaine en el entrenamiento de hoy.

—¡Yo estaba ebrio! —Respondió Gwaine arrastrando las palabras.

—Gwaine, no puedes culpar al alcohol por tu manejo de dos pies izquierdos —Mordred dijo, haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír—. Y por lo que a todos respecta, siempre estás ebrio.

—¡Y bendito sea! —Sir Gwaine exclamó antes de llevar la jarra sus labios.

¡Número dos!

Merlín tenía un estatus tan alto después de convertirse en el hechicero de la corte, haciendo oficial el gran nombre de Emrys. Los druidas le habían nombrado rey de su gente, su guía. Él tendría que ser ingenuo para olvidar quien era, su lugar. A un simple huérfano druida y un caballero en entrenamiento como él casi se le tenía prohibido mirarle como algo más.

Tal vez por eso Merlín había escogido a Arthur.

Un rey solo puede casarse con un rey.

Y él tenía razón, Mordred nunca estaría satisfecho.

—¿De qué me sirve haber ascendido si aún así tengo que arrastrarlo hasta su cama? —Refunfuñó Merlín mientras ambos sostenían a un Arthur dormido, un brazo sobre cada juego de hombros. A trompicones, lograron llegar a las cámaras del rey. Merlín encendió las velas sin siquiera pronunciar el hechizo, sus ojos impresionantes brillando en la oscuridad. Mordred perdió el aliento un segundo.

Al siguiente, Arthur estaba en la cama, murmurando entre sueños el nombre de su ex sirviente y Merlín lo miraba de una forma que hacía doler su pecho. Él quería hacer que no lo mirara, que esos poderosos ojos solo se fijaran en él.

Pero no pudo.

—Será mejor que me retire. Buenas noches, Emrys.

Los ojos de Merlín salieron disparados hacia él.

—Mordred —Llamó, haciendo que se detuviera. Se miraron y había algo entre ellos, realmente lo había. Merlín podría haberle dicho que no se marchara y él se habría quedado—. Gracias, por entender y… por todo lo demás.

La sonrisa fue dolorosa. Un asentimiento, le dio la espalda a Merlín y al rey. Al cerrar la puerta, él sabía que también estaba cerrando la oportunidad de poder hacer algo al respecto.

¡Número tres!

Él conocía bien al rey, a pesar de que no llevaba tanto tiempo a su lado. No encontrarías en ningún reino a alguien tan valeroso, fuerte y confiable. Jamás podría traicionarlo de esa forma, no después de haberle abierto las puertas de su hogar y darle una familia entre los caballeros. El rey era como un padre, un gran mentor. Y Mordred lo amaba. Si él tomara a Merlín… ¿Arthur se resignaría al silencio por el bien de la felicidad de su mejor amigo?

¿O sucumbiria a los celos?

Mordred no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo, si le dejarían amar con libertad o su cabeza sería separada de su cuerpo, solo le quedaba fantasear por las noches con los ojos de Merlín, idealizar lo que podría haber sido si hubiera tenido el valor para dar un paso antes que Arthur, para ofrecer a Emrys ser su compañero en magia, deber y vida, aquella noche en la taberna.

Al menos Merlín es feliz.

Se ha casado con el rey y se aman.

Al menos podrá mantener esos ojos azules en su vida…

—¡Por el rey!

 _¡Por el rey!_

 _¡Por el rey!_

La gente aclama, los ojos de Emrys se fijan en él, hay un brillo en las pupilas, magia en su sonrisa. Y un vacío que jamás será llenado.

—¡Por Emrys!

 _¡Por Emrys!_

 _¡Por Emrys!_

—De un amigo, que siempre ha estado a su lado —El vino se derrama cuando alza la copa más alto, lágrimas que brillan en sus ojos y amenazan con sufrir un destino igual—. Por su unión y la esperanza que proveen —" _¡Por la esperanza, por el reino!"_ —. Porque siempre…

 _Siempre..._

—… estén satisfechos.

 _Satisfechos._

 _Satisfechos._

 _Satisfechos._

Sabe que Arthur será feliz con su consorte, que sus días estarán llenos de amor y de todo lo que Merlín es.

También sabe que Merlín nunca estará satisfecho, porque Arthur nunca lo entenderá.

Y Mordred nunca estará satisfecho, por cómo todo terminó.


End file.
